


a b a d o n e r

by andromourir



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromourir/pseuds/andromourir
Summary: “I’m leaving, Lucas.”Who knew that three words could impact someone so powerfully.





	a b a d o n e r

Lucas sighed as he forcefully shoved the heel of his palm into his eyes. Uni had been slowly taking over all of his time, to the point where he wasn’t getting home until late in the night or where he didn’t get home at all. His professors had been stacking up their coursework, even though exams were a month away yet. Unable to find the time to sleep or eat, Lucas had found his mood to be more irritable, especially with Eliott. 

_Eliott._

Thinking of his boyfriend always made the guilt in his heart grow because when exactly was the last time he had been able to see him? Eliott was asleep by the time Lucas got home and was up early to get to his own classes. The couple's interactions were short and stilted when they saw each other now, unsure of where to tread in conversation. Eliott soon gave up trying to talk to him and just exited whatever room he was occupying when Lucas walked in. Lucas didn’t know how to tell Eliott that he was so exhausted and the anxiety of his coursework was the only thing keeping him going. He knew that he would have to confront his issues with Eliott sooner or later, but the idea of his boyfriend leaving him became even more gut turning. So he kept quiet.

Until the boiling point came.

The morning had started out in the worse way possible - he woke up late, banged his head the doorway in a hurry, and had to chug the leftover coffee from Eliott’s mug. His professor refused to let him into the lecture because of his lateness, and when he finally got to his next class, Lucas realized he had completely forgotten to grab his papers from the project that he had done. As the day progressed, Lucas’s need to just call his boyfriend and hear his voice became overwhelming. All he wanted was to have Eliott drag him to bed, wrap his arms around him, and sleep for the next month. When his classes were finally over, the tip of the iceberg on his mood hit. He had missed the final bus, and it was around a half hour walk home. 

When he did finally get back to their flat, Lucas’s clothes were drenched, the fabric weighing off of his figure and his hair sticking to his face. Turning the key, Lucas was surprised to see the light on in the hallway and their room, not noticing Eliott's bag sitting on their dining room floor.

“Eliott?” he called out. “Is that you? Why are you still awake?” 

A muffled curse came from their room as Lucas struggled to get his shoes off at the front door. Eliott soon emerged from the hallway, a small duffle bag clenched in his fist and a closed off expression on his face. 

Lucas’s heart momentarily stopped. _Eliott wouldn’t leave him._ He probably just forgot that Eliott was visiting his parents or something. But at that moment, Lucas could feel that something was wrong. Eliott didn’t smile at him or walk back out of the room this time. 

“I’m leaving, Lucas.” Who knew that three words could have such an impact on somebody? 

Lucas stumbled back into the door, eyes locked with Eliott’s. 

“Eliott,” his voice trailed off. “Eliott, what are you talking about? Did I forget that you’re going to your parents again?” He tried to smile weakly, praying that he was correct.

Eliott set the bag down by his school on, leaning against their counter and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, finally looking into Lucas’s eyes.

“I can’t do this anymore Lucas.” There was a pause where Eliott began to look guilty and uncomfortable. “I can’t stand waking up having to leave you and not seeing you for more than five minutes. You avoid my texts and calls, and I haven’t talked to you in so long. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t love me. You barely talk to me, about anything! You come home late from Uni and what the hell am I supposed to think Lucas? All I can think is that maybe you found someone else.”

Lucas' eyes widened at the implication his boyfriend was getting to him. His heart was heaving as tears finally started to fall. _He can’t think that. No. No. No. No._ As desperate as Lucas was to deny those claims, his throat betrayed him, words failing to come out. 

After a few moments of silence, Eliott straightened up, a mask of cold indifference sliding back into place. 

“Exactly. If you were done trying to be in a relationship with me Lucas, it would have been nice to tell me rather than making me feel scared and barely able to sleep.”

With those words, Eliott shoved past Lucas, who was still leaning against the doorway and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll can blame sonii for this.


End file.
